


RLC 1101: Intro to Backpacking and Camping

by LiMPllamas



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Gen, Prequel, What if they met in college
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiMPllamas/pseuds/LiMPllamas
Summary: A prequel to Camp Camp where David and Gwen meet each other in college! Why does Gwen end up in Camp Campbell, and how is her friendship formed with David? ( ᐛ )و“-I’m David by the way,” he finished.“What?” She turned to him, glancing around to students gradually filling the room, “I missed all of that.”He blushed slightly and repeated, “Oh, I was just saying how I’m excited for this class and I can’t wait for it to start! And I’m David!” He offered a handshake. It was like he was speaking in all caps.She shook it, “Gwen.”*this will be as canon compliant as possible





	RLC 1101: Intro to Backpacking and Camping

Gwen was already having a bad first day back to college. Specifically, she hated the fact she had to be up before God Himself, find a free parking space, and walk (and that means run) to get to class on time. She tried, she really did, but if her GPA was a person, she would throttle it for making an 8am necessary and hide the body. Screw the administration in particular for making her take fuck-off courses. They don’t even help with her dual-majors! Her first class was in the gym, so she quickly skirted around the equipment to find the classroom. How people could work out this early was beyond her. The classroom was surprisingly modern with state of the art whiteboards, projector screen, and new chairs. Figures, she thought, the jocks get all the funding. She looked on the barren room; no one shows up 15 minutes early to an 8am. Even though this might be a stupid P.E. class, she was going to keep her 4.0., so she sat in the front left row. After heaving off her bookbag, she took a swig of her coffee. Shit, it’s cold. Gross, she grimaced. She flipped to her bookmarked fanfic on Pepper and Tony and tried to forget she was here. She was sulking in her coffee and reading when a lanky redheaded barged in and sat right next to her.

“This is backpacking and camping, right?” He asked.

She nodded numbly.

“Great!” he exclaimed, and started pulling out his journal. She stared at him, wondering how he could be so awake, no, how he could be happy this early. She turned back to her phone, changing the app slyly to the news. The economy’s still bad. Go figure. She was halfheartedly reading about the possible next recession when she was pulled back into reality.

“-I’m David by the way,” he finished.

“What?” She turned to him, glancing around to students gradually filling the room, “I missed all of that.”

He blushed slightly and repeated, “Oh, I was just saying how I’m excited for this class and I can’t wait for it to start! And I’m David!” He offered a handshake. It was like he was speaking in all caps.

She shook it, “Gwen.”

“Well Gwen, I hope we have a great semester,” He finished. She couldn’t find one ounce of sarcasm in his smile. What. The. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Acck this is my first fic I've ever uploaded here! Did I spend hours of research on what the hell Gwen's education looks like? YUP. I've got so many plans for what their semester looks like! I crave comments and constructive criticism!!


End file.
